


Starsonnie

by I_dont_care_16



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fusion, M/M, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, but still has more effort put into it than most of my school work, i was bored, its short but so am I, wrote in less than an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_care_16/pseuds/I_dont_care_16
Summary: A figure at the beach.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lars Barriga & Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Lars Barriga/Steven Universe, Lars Barriga/Stevonnie, Steven Universe/Lars Barriga/Connie Maheswaran
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Starsonnie

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and an idea came to me. Enjoy!

It was a quiet night, the ocean was calm and the moon was bright. At the edge of the beach stood a tall, lean figure. Their light brown skin held a pinkish tint. Their eyes were closed as a small breeze flowed through their dark pink hair. Their four arms spread wide open as they breathed in the salty air. If one was to look closer, they would see that just below the cropped, multilayered shirt was a bright pink gem in place of a navel. They stood there for hours, just marveling in their existence. As the sun began its ascent into the sky, the figure opened their eyes to reveal a set of dark cinnamon eyes, bright with wonder. Their right eye had a faint diagonal scar. Above the left eye was a second eye with a bright pink diamond pupil. They slowly wrapped all of their arms around themselves in a hug. 

With a flash of bright light the figure was gone. In their place stood three people, two males and a female. The tallest, a man with pink hair and even pinker skin, wrapped his arms around the other two. Then, without a word, the three left the sand and went inside the nearby beach house.

**Author's Note:**

> First real fanfiction and first time posting on this site. Pls be nice, I tried.


End file.
